


Days

by DarkRomance



Category: Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Shot, Face Punching, Heartbreak, Lies, M/M, Making Up, Mending Heartbreak, Partner Betrayal, Recreational Drug Use, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance
Summary: Ray catches Mick and his brother Dave share a kiss, shattering his heart. Confronting Dave, he asks how long he and Mick's relationship has been going on. It is a tense moment, and eventually Ray goes to sit on the bed, while Dave goes to the toilet. When Ray needs to use it, he walks in on his brother, shocked at what he is doing.
Relationships: Dave Davies/Ray Davies, Mick Avory/Dave Davies
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Days I'll remember all my life  
> Days when you can't see wrong from right  
> You took my life  
> But then I knew that very soon you'd leave me  
> But it's all right  
> Now I'm not frightened of this world, believe me  
> I wish today could be tomorrow  
> The night is dark, it just brings sorrow, let it wait  
> Thank you for the days  
> Those endless days, those sacred days you gave me

"How long?" Ray asked, voice cracking.

"How long, what?" Dave replied, feigning innocence.

Ray shoved Dave up against the wall, and gazed at him, mad-eyed. 

"I saw you and Mick, saw what you both were doing!" Ray snapped, and the tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"You saw us do what?" Dave was going to make Ray explain what he saw, make him verbalize what he had witnessed.

"Kissing." Ray whispered, as his gaze fell to the floor. He felt his heart break a second time in that moment, for all of this time Dave had the rest of the band believing that he and Mick were sworn enemies. 

A pang of guilt cut at Dave like a razor for a brief moment, and was gone. Mick was generally kinder when they stole away time together, and Mick had never abused him.

"How long?" Ray persisted, looking into his brother's eyes again.

"A-about a m-month." Dave answered under his breath.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Dave looked beyond Ray, and just answered with a shrug. 

Ray ran a hand through his hair, feeling cold sweat trail down his back as his heart beat irregularly. He felt sick and alone, and turned to sit on their bed. Ray had managed a queen bed for the two of them so they could hold each other. He would now only be holding his pillow.

Dave wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand and made his way to the toilet. Shutting the door quietly, Dave got out his shaving kit. Inside was a plastic bag with some coke in it, and taking one of his mirrors, and a rolled bill, he got down on his knees and cut it on the toilet seat.

In the other room, Ray got up, as he needed to take a piss. His anxiety was eating away at him, only making him need to use the toilet more urgently. Getting up he walked over, turned the knob, only to see Dave down on his knees snorting a line. 

"Dave?" Ray asked. He never used the harder stuff, and had never seen his baby brother do it, so seeing the scene before him was shocking. Dave just gasped, the coke getting all over the seat, and stared open mouthed at his brother.

"Get out!" Ray shouted.

Dave grabbed everything and shoved it in his shaving bag so quickly, he cut himself, but he didn't let his older brother see. Getting up, he ran out of the bathroom and shut the door. Ray took a piss and then fished the coke out of his brother's kit and dumped it out in the toilet and flushed it. It was now apparent, his little brother was fucking the band's drummer and doing coke, he wondered what else he could have lied about.

'Did Dave even love me?' Ray wondered.

Finishing up, Ray washed his hands and went out to the bedroom only to find Dave was gone. Ray could only guess he'd dressed and then went to Mick's room. Falling back on the bed, Ray looked up at the ceiling and wrapped his arms around himself, and began to sob.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave decides to go outside to think, leaving his coat outside. It is chilly, and the wind is whipping through his hair. He is so miserable that he goes back to the hotel and curls up in a chair in the lobby to think about his feelings and what has transpired. Mick knocks on Ray's door, which turns out to be a big mistake for the drummer, but alleviates some of Ray's anger. Eventually, Dave comes up to he and his brother's hotel room and knocks on the door. Ray lets him in....

Dave had dressed quickly and left he and Ray's room, mind and heart racing from the cocaine, and the situation. He'd thought about going to Mick's room, but walked past his hotel door when he came across it. Dave needed to think.

Outside, the air was frigid and Dave had neglected to obtain his coat. Folding his arms, he held them tightly against his chest as he walked down the street. Night had fallen, and the chilly wind whipped through his hair. Dave had no idea where he was going, he just knew he could not face his brother or Mick at the moment.

Seeing a cafe, Dave put his hands in his tight trousers to locate his wallet so he could get a hot beverage. Sadly, his wallet was in his jacket which was in the room he was sharing with Ray. Dave felt his luck was running out, and turned to sit on a bench. At the very least, he could use this time to sort his brain.

Back at the hotel, Ray had wiped his eyes and sat up. He had no idea what to think about Dave, and wondered if he had not caught the kiss between he and Mick if his brother would have continued with both of them, two timing. Ray questioned if his love was enough, and what Mick possessed that Ray didn't. Certainly they could never share the close bond that the two brother's shared. These thoughts, as well as others, filled Ray's mind, whittling away any confidence he'd ever gained. 

Standing up to get all the way undressed, Ray heard a knock. Walking over and opening the door, he opened it, only to find Mick standing before him.

"Oh, it's you." Ray grumbled.

"Nice to see you, too!" Mick joked.

"Can I help you?" Ray asked, being as blunt as possible. Mick's face was the last he wanted to see right now, maybe ever.

"I'm uh, looking for your brother." Mick asked, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Are you now? See, I've always thought you hated my brother. Something about him calling you a 'cunt' and you nearly killing him in Cardiff."

Silence.

"Well, yeah, but we forgave each other, and..." Mick sputtered out.

Ray swiftly socked Mick in the jaw, and yelled, "Liar!" The punch was so hard and Mick so unprepared, he went down. Ray then stood over Mick and looked down, finishing with his trousers. Cock out, he pissed on Mick, some of it getting on his face. 

Mick squirmed and sputtered, until he could get up and get away, Ray yelling at him as he ran. "Stay away from my brother!" When Ray could hear Mick's door slam, he felt a bit more content, and walked back into his room.

Dave had still cheated, but he didn't think that Mick would dare make a move on his brother again. After all, that's what he had convinced himself of. Older Mick seducing his younger brother.

Dave's teeth began to chatter as he sat, and he was too cold to think straight. Walking back to the hotel he knew that at least in the lobby he would be warm and indoors. 

Once at the hotel, Dave found a wing back chair and curled his body into it, until he had stopped shaking. He was now very hungery and wanted to take a warm bath or shower. Resting his chin on his brought up knees, tears began to fill his eyes. 

Dave realized it was having the attention of Mick, and his flattery that had charmed his heart, but he did not love him. They had never even done more than kiss, and he was regretting his brother catching them in the act. 

He did the only thing he thought he could do, suck up his pride and apologize, then tell Ray that he was the only one who meant anything to him. He knew his brother rarely forgave, but Dave had his charms.

Getting up, Dave went to the lift and then the room he shared with Ray and then walked to the door. Hoping his brother was still awake, Dave knocked, holding his breath.

Ray, who had just ordered some room service didn't believe it could be here quite yet, got up to answer the door anyway, just in case. When he opened it, he saw his brother standing there with blood shot eyes, trying to conceal tears.

"Come in, this is your room, too." Ray said softly, not able to make eye contact for long. He stepped back, and Dave slowly walked in. 

"Where'd you go? Mick's room..." Rays asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. Dave could only hope, Ray wasn't looking for a fight.

"No. I went for a walk, but I forgot my coat. I had to come back." Dave explained, his eyes glassy as he stared at the wall behind his older brother.

"Wait, why did you come back here? I would think you would have gone to see your new lover, Mick." Ray was hurting, and when he did, he lashed out so everyone else would hurt as well.

"Because, I love you, arsehole. I love you!" Dave ran his fingers through his hair and moved closer to the bed. Ray's mouth was open, and his little brother kneeled on the bed and pushed him down. "I love you, and I made a mistake. Mick and I kissed once and that's all, you can ask."

Ray thought about the drummer and what he had done. He still wasn't sorry. 

"You broke my heart." whispered Ray as Dave brought his lips to meet his. He brought his brother into a deep kiss that radiated the warmth that Dave craved and reassurance that Ray needed. Feasting on each other, skin colliding with skin, where one man began and the other ended was anybody's guess.

By now, room service had come and was knocking at the door, but Ray and Dave were so lost in each other, nothing else mattered. 

"Oh god, I want you, please!" Dave whined, his hard cock trying to escape his trousers. Ray reached down and pulled the zip, laughing. "In such a hurry you forgot your underwear." Ray hissed through the gap in his teeth. "I adore the idea of you being on stage that way." Dave just smiled and sucked one of Ray's nipples until it was like a pink pearl between his teeth. Ray arched and moaned, his own cock weeping.

Wrapping his arms around Dave, he flipped him on his back, his hair covering his eyes. Ray brushed it away and looked in his little brother's eyes. "Whatever you want to make you stay and be happy, I will do. You are the only one." Ray promised, as he caressed his brother's cheeks. "Just love me, and maybe less fighting?" Dave proposed. Ray nodded, he didn't like to fight, it just seemed it was their destiny to do so. It in no way meant that he loved his brother less.

"One more thing." Dave whispered.

"What's that." Ray replied, curious.

"Fuck me hard!" Dave pleaded.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Dave discuss Dave's cocaine use and Ray does not lose his temper. Then both brothers make up passionately in each other's arms.

Light brown hair hung down from Ray's face as he smiled wide at his brother. Images of previous delight played in the back of his mind, until an image of his brother in the bathroom earlier doing coke popped up. Ray's smile faded.

"What's the matter?" Dave asked as he watched his expression turn from one of pleasure to worry.

"Tell me about the coke." Ray asked abruptly. He moved to sit on the side of the bed, showing Dave his back. 

"What, now? Fuck's sake, I thought were were going to..." 

"I can't, not until you tell me, Dave. Alcohol and spliff is one thing, but that stuff is another." Dave rolled his eyes, as Ray sounded like their mother. 

"It's no big deal. I mean it's nothing." Dave tried to assure Ray. "I started taking it at a party, and I like how it makes me feel. Maybe you should try it, you know, go to a party with me?" Dave flashed an innocent grin, one Ray was all too familiar with.

"No, no, those parties are full of maniacs, not my style at all. No way am I getting into the hard stuff either, that stuff is addictive and can kill you. Just because we are making it as rock stars, doesn't mean I want to die like one." 

"Who knew you were such a fucking square?" Dave snickered.

"Fuck you, Dave, I am the leader of this band and I write most of the songs. If I become some addict, how will that work. I am content with a bit of spliff and beer, and that does not make me a fucking square." Putting one of his large calloused hands over Dave's face, he pushed hard, then took his hand away. 

"So are we gonna fight about this or what?" After sharing differences of opinion, that's usually what happened next. Just in case, Dave crossed his arms and looked at Ray defiantly. 

"No." Ray stated. Dave couldn't believe it.

"What?" Dave asked.

"Don't make me repeat it, you heard me!" Ray shouted. He then consciously told himself to lower his voice.

"You want us to fight less, well here is my attempt at that." Ray cradled his head in his hand, the silence between the two as thick as London fog. 

"You are going to leave me alone about the coke?" Dave asked, trying to figure if Ray meant what he said.

Ray nodded. "Just...I don't want to see it." He whispered calmly. Truly, he did not want his brother to do it at all, and he had to wonder if Pete and Mick did more than spliff and drink booze. He would never ask and they would probably never tell.

Dave was surprised by Ray's answer. Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around his older brother, and began kissing his neck. Ray ran fingers through Dave's soft brown hair, and signed passionately.

"Tell me once again what you said you wanted me to do to you, I may have forgotten." Ray teased. He hoped what Dave had said, would ignite his passions again.

Dave pulled away and looked at his brother and asked him to look at him. "I want you to fuck me hard!" Dave relayed, pinching Ray's right nipple. 

"Ahh...well, I just wanted to be sure you wanted that from me." He answered flinching. Pushing Dave back on the bed, he began devouring his lips, and sucking on his tongue. Dave wrapped his arms around him, moaning as their skin collided and caused friction. Moving a hand down, Ray palmed Dave's trousers, finding him hard as a rock. He unzipped his zipper and pulled out his cock much to the relief of Dave. Whispering in his brother's ear, he ordered him to remove them as well as everything else. "I'll make sure to warm you up." He whispered before slipping his tongue in. 

"Fuuuck.." Dave whispered. You know what that does to me." He shivered in Ray's arms before getting up to shed his clothes. Ray did the same, and then peeled back the covers. Each brother got back in, and rested on their knees facing each other. Tangling their arms in an embrace, they kissed again, each thrusting forward. Each moaned and whined desperate for fulfillment, and yet not wanting the sharing of their kisses to end. 

"Ray.." Dave whispered passionately, eyes closed.

"Dave.." replied, eyes open so he could gaze at his his brother's flush face.

"Take me now, holding me while you do." Dave asked.

Ray obliged. He'd already placed the lotion in the bed and with one hand grabbed it and handed it to Dave. "If you can lube yourself, I can hold you and kiss you." Dave nodded. He'd never done anything like that, but thought it couldn't be that difficult. Sliding in a finger, he ended up thrusting up against Ray, feeling his hard cock against his own.

"Yeah." Dave whispered under his breath.

Ray nibbled Dave's ears, and kissed his way down his his brother's neck. Dave continued until he was ready. "Take me!" Dave begged. 

Laying back on the bed, they faced each other, while Dave lifted on of his legs and rested it on Ray's. Ray filled Dave with his cock and all at once they became a tangle of hair, arms, and legs writhing in desire. Dave was no longer cold as he began panting, Ray more than happy to warm him up.

"Harder, harder, Ray!" Dave begged as he dug his nails into Ray. Ray began picking up the pace, thrusting harder and harder, Dave tilting his head back to cry out. Ray kissed Dave's throat, and felt him tighten inside as he came all over his brother and the hotel sheets. Nothing was more amazing to gaze upon and soon Ray was sharing this absolute state of bliss with Dave.

When they began to come down, their lips met again until they were exhausted. 

"I don't want to move, in fact, I don't think I can." Ray shared the same feeling. "

"I just want to stay like this anyway, forever if possible." Ray meant this, for at this moment he felt they were protected from anything ever going wrong again and he wanted to hold on to that.


End file.
